


Altea has Love

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, This is cute, idk on tags, nothing bad happens in this, tags are weird, this was made for an amazing author, this was made with permission by the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: So this is made as a oneshot for the awesome fic Tick Tock. Everyone except Keith is an actor for the show Altea and they need a new villain that's also the love interest for one of their actors. Allura decides to get Keith to audition since it would make her brother happy for his soulmate to be on the show with them.Hope ya like this!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/gifts), [Sasabu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasabu/gifts).



> Ok so this is a oneshot that the author said i could do for them since they liked the idea. So ya. This is for this is for Ididntsignupforthisshit and Sasabu. They both encouraged this. Please Enjoy!!
> 
> If ya wanna contact me reach through
> 
> Tumblr: paladinwilla
> 
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

 

Allura looked down at the script in her hand and smiled. A new villain was being introduced and he was going to be Lance’s character's love interest. They were going to be holding auditions the next day and she knew who she wanted to be the person. She walked over to the director as he flipped through making small edits to the new script that was made. “Hello Mr. Iverson!” she said cheerfully and the director looks up.

“Hello Allura. What did you want? I’m going over the script for the next episode,” he said and Allura nodded.

“Of course. I know that you’re going to be holding auditions for the new villain of Kethek,” she said and he nodded. “I have a suggestion!” she continued and he looked up interested.

“Who?” he asked wondering who she thought of.

“Keith! Lance’s soulmate. He’d be great for this!” she said and he cocked his head to the side. “Just let him audition for it!” she said and he nodded.

“Alright, I’ll see his audition,” he conceded and she clapped her hands together.

“Yes! Oh but Lance will be there so you have to do it privately. I want it to be a surprise for Lance should he get the part,” she said and Iverson looked at her curiously before nodding.

“Alright. I have an opening tomorrow at 10. He can do it then,” he said and Allura nodded.

“You won’t be disappointed,” she promised as she walked away before pulling his phone out and texted Keith.

**XXX**

“Well Allura, you were right. Keith, you have the part of the Zarkon’s right hand man and Lance’s love interest. Since I’ve heard you have your relationship going slow, this will be perfect,” he said and Keith nodded in front of him.

“Thanks,” Keith said, still shocked that Allura had convinced him of auditioning for the part and then actually getting said part. Allura beamed beside him as they walked out of the room and onto the set. Keith sucked in a breath as it settled in as they walked around the magnificent set that he’d be on. “Wow,” he breathed and Allura nodded.

“I knew you’d be good for it. Just like Shiro’s and Matt’s characters, you will be able to convey your confusion, hesitance and feelings well. His face too when he sees that it’s you!” she then started laughing, bent over at the waist as she laughed at imagining her brothers face.

“Ya, maybe,” Keith agreed as Allura reigned in her laughter.

“Let’s get you in wardrobe then I’ll show you around before getting you a script,” she said pulling Keith along behind her. “Luckily Lance is stuck in back helping a member with his lines so its unlikely he’ll see you here,” she said walking through the set weaving through cast members mulling around and toward the wardrobe room. Inside was Shiro with the wardrobe lady. “Hey Shiro!” she called and Shiro looked up and his eyes widened at seeing Keith.

“What’s Keith doing here?” he asked genuinely curious and not harsh.

“He got the part!” Allura said and Shiro’s eyes widened.

“Really?” he asked and they both nodded, albeit Keith was slower and shocked still. Though Allura was ecstatic about it.

“Yes! But don’t tell Lance. I want him to be shocked. Mr. Iverson even said the crew will be keeping it secret too by keeping him from the actor's eyes. But well, your the only other to know now,” she said and Shiro nodded.

“Of course,” he agreed and Allura nodded as he brought Keith to the lady.

“Becky, this is Keith, he’ll be Zarkon’s right hand man in the show,” she said and Becky nodded.

“Nice to meet you,” she said raising a hand and Keith took it. “Alright, let’s get you in costume then we can do adjustments to the costume,” she said leading him through. “The costume is basic right now with no added decorations since we wanted to make sure it was easy to adjust,” Becky explained and Keith nodded.

“Ok,” he said as they stopped in front of a small closet that was separated by a cloth with a character's name above it. Inside were a few hangar holding different outfits, on top was two wig heads with two different helmets on them. Below on the ground were shoes, a couple belts, gloves and a few other things that went with the costume. On the wall on the back was a dagger, sword and a gun. She then grabbed a hangar and handed it to Keith.

“Get changed so I can get the measurments to fix it,” she said pushing him to the back where there were doors leading to rooms where the actors and actresses changed. Keith stepped into a room and started unbuttoning his shirt. After he then pulled the costume on and felt a place that would need to be fixed. At the shoulders where the torso of the shirt was sewed to the sleeves, it was tight, it felt like it would rip the second he raised his arms above his head. He then stepped out of the changing room and Becky immediately circled him humming to herself.

She then started to take measurements, raising Keith’s, circling him, bending down. She made sure she got measurements for everywhere so that the costume would fit perfectly before getting Keith to raise his arms again and she started placing pins in the fabric. Once she finished she allowed Keith to change back into his clothes. He handed her the costume with all the pins in place still and she nodded. “This shall be done in a few hours time. Come back at around three or four,” she said and Allura nodded.

“See you later Shiro!” Allura called as she waved Shiro good bye as they left and Shiro returned the wave. She then showed him around the giant hangar with all the sets and told what each one was. The last one she showed was the set that keith had saw when he delivered their coffees. “Ok this is the last set. Now, let’s get you the script and you can start memorizing the lines,” she said and he nodded. They went through the crowd again with people waving and congratulating Keith for getting the part. He smiled at them all before they made it to a lady with a folder and papers.

“Ah, hello Allura,” she greeted when she saw them. “Is this the young man that got the part of Zarkon’s right hand man, Kethek?” she asked and Allura nodded.

“It is! Keith, this Sara our screenwriter. Sara, this is Keith,” she introduced them and they shook hands.

“Nice to meet ya kid. Here’s your script, all your lines are highlighted,” she said pulling out stapled papers and handing them to him. He nodded taking it from her, on the top was written  _ Altea Episode 5: ‘Groundbreak’ _ .

“Thank you,” he said and she nodded before leaving them. “Think you can help me?” he asked and she nodded taking them to her little room with all her stuff.

“Since you’re gonna be a main character now, you’ll be getting your own small room too,” Allura said as they sat down and Keith nodded. “I’ll tell ya all about it after you memorize the lines,” she said and they got to work, flipping to the page Keith comes in and started reading.

**XXX**

“You’ll ever stand a chance against Kethek!” a Galra actor shouted and Keith took a deep breath. His entry was close, he stood behind a closed door and could see underneath the flashing red from the sets room he was outside of. “Ahhh!” the same man shouted out in fake pain and Keith knew it was time. He stepped forward and the door opened with a hiss. He walked into the room with his sword drawn and he sneered at the ‘enemy’.

“Paladins, you have made a mistake coming here. For I shall be your doom,” he said in his deep voice. He walked up to Lance where he was on the ground looking up, shock written on his face. “Well, Lionel, I didn’t think you’d be quiet,” he said and Lance continued looking up at him shocked. Lance opened his mouth several times but closed it again as he tried to say something but he didn’t expect to see his soulmate there playing the part of his love interest.

“I didn’t expect you to be so pretty,” he finally managed and Keith’s eyes widened. That wasn’t the line he was supposed to say and Keith felt his face heat up slightly.

“Oh,” he managed to say and shook his head. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he said as Lance shifted slightly and everyone waited for the scene to continue from where it stopped. Lance slowly got to his knees, never breaking eye contact as he looked at Keith, his team and the few Galra soldiers looked on in suspense at them.

“Well, it’s true,” Lance said and Keith bit his bottom lip subtly. His gaze flickered over to Allura who was barely keeping her expression neutral in the exchange. “And we will get away,” he said finally getting back on track and with a smile at him, Lionel’s signature charmer smile.

“How do you pl-mmh” his sentence was cut off as Lance pulled him down and kissed, his eyes were open before fluttering closed. The kiss was definitely not part of the script but Keith didn’t care. It was nice for Keith to be kissing Lance like his soul wanted to ever since he found his soulmate. He then felt Lance’s hand which had moved to the back of his neck in warning, before he felt Lance other hand ‘whack’ his head hard. Going with it, Keith’s eyes opened before closing again and he slumped down and Lance let go.

He evened his breathing as he heard their footsteps getting quieter before hearing Mr. Iverson yell, “Cut!” he then got up, hand raised to his lips as he looked in the direction Lance and his team had went after the improved kiss escape. Lance came back on set with his team with a sly smirk on his lips. “That wasn’t part of the script Lance, but we can make that work,” he said and people around cheered slightly. Shiro came forward and patted Keith on the back.

“Good job, that was great,” Shiro said and Keith nodded. “And Good job rolling with Lance’s improv at the shock of seeing you,” he continued and Keith nodded. Allura then came up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Ya! And we would kinda see the blush that happened. That was perfect! They are going to edit it a bit and make sure the people can see that you were flustered at that,” she said and Keith ducked his head. He then felt someone grab his hand and raised his head to see that Lance had grabbed it.

“So you went for the part?” he asked and Keith nodded.

“It was Allura’s idea to,” he said and Lance nodded before turning to his sister and smiled at her.

“Thanks,” he said and she smiled at him. “You were amazing,” he said looking back at Keith. “Can’t wait to continue the shooting,” he said and Keith nodded agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here’s the one shot for Ididntsignupforthisshit (Oliver_Ravenwood) for their Soulmate AU Tick Tock. this idea popped up while reading it because this would be funny and they allowed me to do it. You rock buddy! Hope you like it!


End file.
